bigbangbeatfandomcom-20200214-history
Daigo
__TOC__ = Background = ---- = Special Abilities = ---- Daigo does not have a B-Ability, but he still relies on a secondary system to increase his damage. As noted in the Specials section, certain moves will give Daigo marks, up to a maximum of nine, and certain moves will consume marks. Moves that consume marks are generally stronger than moves that do not. = Move List = ---- Normals 5A 100 damage - 70% fixed proration Daigo does a small jab forward. Hits mid. Air unblockable. 2A 150 damage - 70% fixed proration 5A but crouching. Hits mid. Air unblockable. jA 200 damage - 70% fixed proration A small jab in the air. 5B 500 damage - 80% fixed proration Daigo does a kick, nice range. Hits mid. Air unblockable. 2B 600 damage - 100% proration Uppercut. Hits mid. Air unblockable. jB 500 damage - 70% fixed proration Air kick. Hits high. 5C 800 damage - 80% fixed proration A spinning kick. Hits mid. Air unblockable. 2C 850 damage - 65% relative proration A trip. Hits low. air unblockable. jC 850 damage - 85% relative proration A up kick in the air. Hits high. Command Normals Toukaku (Stomp Kick) (6B) 400 damage - 95% fixed proration A sweeping kick. Hits low. Cancelable. Specials Fire Hurricane! (22A) 600 damage - 100% proration Gives one mark. '' * Has ridiculous frame advantage on block. '''Fire Savate!' (214A) 800 damage - 70% relative proration Gives one mark Fire Summer! (j)(623A) 1000 damage - 50% fixed proration Gives one mark Fire Fist! (236A) 900 damage - 70% relative proration (100% when charged) Gives one mark Dragon Impact! (22C) 1000 damage - 70% relative proration Uses three marks Dragon Savate! (214C) 1500 damage - 100% proration Uses three marks Dragon Summer! (j)(623C) ground: 1600 damage - 80% relative proration air: 600 damage - 80% fixed proration (x3) Uses three marks Dragon Fist! (236C) 1200 damage - 60% fixed proration Uses three marks Dragon Fire! (j)(41236C) 1100 damage - 85% relative proration Uses three marks Supers Final Dragon Summer! (623D) 600 damage (min. 150) - 100% proration + 500 damage (min. 125) - 100% proration + 1000 damage (min. 250) - 40% relative proration Gives three marks Daigo executes three flip kicks. Final Dragon Fire! ((j.)41236D) 3600 damage (min. 900) - 50% relative proration Uses nine marks Daigo performs a super-charged Dragon Fire. * Travels across the screen. Big Bang Break The Last Dragon (41236ABC during Big Bang Mode) 400 damage (min. 120) - 100% proration + 400 damage (min. 120) - 100% proration + 300 damage - 100% proration + 200 damage - 100% proration (x12) + 2400 damage - 80% relative proration Daigo dashes across the screen with a Fire Fist! attack. If it connects, he performs a Fire Summer! attack that floats the enemy, then hits them with a perfectly vertical fire kick, his foot surrounded by a dragon. * Can be followed up with e.g. 5A. = Tactics = ---- General Strategies Combos = Frame Data =